


Pulses are nothing to worry about

by dragonndoggod



Series: abo universe/wolves without teeth [11]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, AU, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha John, Alpha John Marston, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, M/M, Omega Fujiwara Shirou, Omega Shirou, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: When someone fucks you so hard





	Pulses are nothing to worry about

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a NSFW prompt, and I couldn’t help myself. I’ve got many drabbles to type up, both of this pairing and others. I’m still writing, really slow. But with summer fast approaching, I’m hoping to get more typed up and posted.
> 
> No Beta, all mistakes are my own.

He let his head fall to the pillow, the fabric clinging to is skin as sweat started to dry on his body.  The warmth that John had provided when the Alpha had slid inside of him was now leaving, feeling his lover pull out of his body.  Groaning both in relief and regret, all he wanted to do was just to just burrow deep into the blankets and fall asleep. He could clean himself up later, once he was able to sleep, even if it made him itchy later.

Burrowing his head in the pillow, Shirou closed his eyes and tried to let sleep overtake him, ignoring the way the bed dipped next to him.

"Hey," the shake of his shoulder an his arm being lifted, forcing Shirou to open his eyes.

"Why are you checking my pulse?"  Shirou asked, eyeing John and the twitching of the Alpha's lips.

"Well," John drawled, pressing his fingers against Shirou's wrist, looking intently a him with worry in his dark eyes, "I thought for sure I fucked you to death."

Shirou started, tempted to throw off John's hand.  Instead, he settled for throwing the pillow at his Alpha.

"Oh fuck off, John," Shirou laughed, pulling his lover down to give he older man a kiss.  "Though I won't say no if you want to actually try it," he smiled against John's lips.


End file.
